Snow and Demon
by morphodoll
Summary: Oneshot special Valentine chocolatebox for HiruMamo freaks!What does snow and demon had in commons anyway? R&R please..love HiruMamo


Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and I don't own any of DBSK's members… . " err…I mean their songs…

I'm a softie for love songs, so I include the translation of my favorite song; My Destiny by Dong Bang Shin Ki. But, I manipulated the translation to fit this one-shot fic…so, I present HiruMamo Valentine special for HiruMamo freaks (like me…)...

Snow- the white color that it holds represent innocent. The sky was pouring the nice roundish, sparklish white fleece all over the land. Even tough, the snow is a symbol of calm yet it terrifies human for it coldness.

Anezaki Mamori, who didn't have an exceptional fear for the coldness, went to a boutique to find something to resist it. She went searching all over the boutique to find something warm and nice to wear for winter. And then, she found another great coldness in that store, a demon specifically. But her great warmness leads her to greet him.

'Hiruma-kun! I didn't expect to see you here…' she shouted and throws her hand in the air, waving to the cold demon.

_I want to return to the long nights before my heart was lost in you…_

'Tsk…damn manager. What the hell are you doing here, anyway?! I thought all the fats on your body because of the fucking sugar will make you damn warm…' Hiruma Yoichi said before making his way to meet her.

_Another day, another night_

_I want to forget your eyes… _

'Mou, Hiruma-kun, don't be so foul-mouthed! It's a great day, so don't spoiled it…' Mamori uttered those words when their eyes meet.

_But, I can't forget the hidden feelings…_

_My breath are for your sake… _

As always, Hiruma would try as hard as possible from having any eye contacts with the warm angel.

_Another way, another lie…_

'Hey, after you're done with your fucking shopping, what about adding some damn sugar to your fat?'

Suddenly, the Demon speaks and still avoiding her beautiful pair of blue eyes.

'You mean, go for a drink? Sure I can shop later, anyway,' she replied with her warmest smile. And she still searching for those piercing cold green eyes to express her happiness. Truthfully, she had never been that happy all of her life.

_My heart is screaming out still…_

Suddenly, Mamori felt some rough grasp on her wrist. She can't describe it, but suddenly she feels a cold sensation yet an innocent feeling, just like snow. It was nonetheless than the great Demon himself who was holding her wrist.

He leads her out of the boutique in no time and finding his way to a coffee shop nearby.

'You should have warned me before pulling me out in a sudden…'she started to complaining as she always does for his rudeness. But, again, she still can't figured out why she felt so happy even though her wrist was aching because of Hiruma's tight grasp.

_We are holding hands, even as we walk down the meandering road…_

The only expression she can make is to flush with anger and that making her hands to become warmer than ever. He then, realizes that he actually likes the warm feeling from her hand.

When they finally arrived in front of the coffee shop, he paused and then continued to wandering for directions.

_If the two of us are together…_

'Hiruma-kun, where are you going?'

He still wanders for directions and as silent and cold as the snow. The angel who had already tired of the walking, finally decided to take the lead.

Now, it's her turn to roughly grasping his hand.

'Where are you going? The coffee shop is in that way!'

…_we can transcend even wind, even tears, even clouds… _

'Damn manager! Wait…'

……

She was mesmerized for a moment. She felt as if her heart has stop from beating. Standing in front of her, is the Demon, smiling warmly. Then, he brushed her hair softly with his long fingers.

'Snow…'he muttered under his breath. Unintentionally their eyes meet.

At that time, she saw some snowflakes falling on his pale cheek.

To his great surprise, she brushed his cheek softly. Mamori herself didn't know where she get the strength to do so.

'Snow…'

Suddenly, Hiruma brushed her lips with his finger without saying a word.

He bends down, closer to her face to close the gap between their lips.

She can felt his cold lips touching hers for a few second. And only, God knows how she feel at that time, she could barely breath.

_Even if I can only meet you in dreams, it is good enough…_

After that, he quickly grab her hand back and went into the coffee shop without an explanation and sit on the table without even bothering to look at her. Mamori could swear that she saw his cheeks turning red only for a second. She didn't realize that her cheeks now are as red as the Devil Bats uniform.

About a few seconds later, he left her and disappeared along the road. Along the way, he had this warm fuzzy smiles on his face.

Mamori to, smiles non-stop in that coffee shop…

…_even only that is good…_

Looks like 'The Snow' and 'The Demon' is the same person after all…

-FIN-

p/s: Hiruma was actually wandering around in order to make Mamori piss off, but suddenly the snow falls…etc.

Hiruma: Stop typing, you damn writer! You make me look like a fucking softie!

Morphodoll: Why do you avoid her eyes, anyway?runs

Hiruma: ……

On her way while running…

Xiah: We need to sue you for the song violation…

Morphodoll: What?!faints


End file.
